Ralek's Revenge
by Feel the Burn
Summary: Ralek's back and he's out for blood as he unwinds his plan for the perfct revenge against Beast Boy. But who knows, maybe a life and death situation is all that a little relationship needs. BBRae
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, Titans fans. Here it is, the sequel to 'All Powers Weak and Strong'. Sorry it took so long, but I was having a little trouble downloading onto fanfiction. If you have not read my last fanfic, then I suggest you read it first, or else you will find this story to be far too confusing to properly follow the plot. For those of you who have already read it, then by all means, read on and enjoy! Mind you, this could get kind of gory._

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I've learned to live with it.

Chapter One

Down in a a lonely prison cell sat two criminals. Having just arrived that morning, it was now nightime, and they were busying themselves with getting their bearings, and memorizing when the police patrolled their section, and at what time the guard was changed, but most importantly, plotting revenge against the boy they felt was responsible for ruining their plans to control the universe, and getting them thrown in the slammer.

"We could boil him alive," suggested Gary, a Tamaranean criminal to his boss, Ralek. "Or we could shoot him with a sniper rifle."

"No," Ralek answered. "It wouldn't satisfy me to simply kill him. I want to make him suffer."

"Wouldn't boiling him-"

"Not just physically! Mentally, emotionally, and psychologically too!"

"That might be difficult, sir. I don't know how we're gonna nail those all at once."

"Oh, really." Ralek reached down and pulled up and old newspaper clipping. "This is from a almost a year ago," he explained. On the front showed an enormous, green monster locked in battle with an identical, red one. Gary stared at the picture for a moment.

"So?" he asked.

"This green creature is Beast Boy," Ralek said. "Apparently, the article goes on to explain how if Beast Boy gets too angry, he turns into this aggressive werebeast."

"So?" Gary asked again.

"So all we have to do is make him angry enough to transform, and then he'll kill all his friends!"

"And then we kill him right?"

"Wrong, we leave him alive with four deaths clawing at his conscience, until he despairs and kills himself!"

"Boy, you've really thought this through, haven't you? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'll just use my emergency power."

"That's a brilliant idea, sir. But you've overlooked something."

"What? What have I overlooked?"

"We've still got to get out of this prison!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I can let off a little power now..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOO-YA!!" cheered Cyborg as he once again beat Beast Boy at video games. "Go Cyborg!"

"How do I know you didn't cheat?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"You don't," Cyborg answered. "But how do I know that you didn't try to cheat, but bungled it up?"

Just then Robin and Starfire walked into the room. "I just got a call from the doctor, Beast Boy," he said. "It seems that your overdo for your 14-year booster shot. He said to come in tommorrow."

"What in the world's a booster shot?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's an injection that will protect you from-"

"_Injection?_ You mean, like a needle?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Beast Boy's skin had suddenly gone the color of sour milk. "I'm not going!"

"What do you mean, you're not going? You need a booster shot or you'll get all kinds of sicknesses, like tuberculosis!"

"Who's getting a booster shot?" asked Raven, walking into the room.

"NOT ME!!!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Oh yes you are!" snapped Robin. "You're gonna get your booster and your gonna like it!"

"Robin, that's no way to convince friend Beast Boy to receive the booster shot," said Starfire. She turned to Beast Boy. "Why do you not want the booster shot, Beast Boy?"

"Because," Beast Boy said hesitantly. "Because back when I was a kid in Africa, a bunch of scientists ran a lot of tests on me, and I was given a lot of needles, and now I'm scared of them."

Everyone was quite shocked by this new piece of info, but Cyborg had a solution.

"Okay Beast Boy, he said. "You don't need a needle. I'll just cut open your stomach and pour in the injecton that way."

Beast Boy paled even more. "I'll take the booster shot," he mumbled.

Their was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well," Robin said nervously. "I'll just get the paper, then."

A second later he returned, his brow furrowed in concentration as he read the front page. "Hey, listen to this," he said. "Criminals Ralek Thorn and Gary have escaped from custody as of this morning. Police are now conducting an investigation, and the Teen Titans also will be on the case soon. More as it developes."

"Oh, great!" cried Beast Boy, clutching his head. "First I gotta get stuck with a needle, then I find out that two bad guys are gonna come and rip me to shreds!"

"Chill, man," said Cyborg. "You took away Ralek's powers, remember."

"Actually," Robin spoke up. "It says here that when the police came to give them food, they found a big hole in the wall of their cell."

Beast Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy, _relax_," Raven said, throwing a dirty look at Robin.

"They aren't gonna get me!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Look out, they're right behind you!" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy let out a yelp and turned into a dog, scrambling to get under the couch.

"That's not funny, Cyborg!" Raven said angrily as Cyborg burst out laughing. As the other three titans left the room, Raven knelt down to where Beast Boy was hiding under the couch.

"You can come out now," she said.

"No," Beast Boy said stubbornly. "I'm not coming out until those two creeps are behind bars again."

"Whatever," Raven answered. She too turned and left the room. _Big deal, _she thought. _Why should I care?_ Then her emotions started talking.

Happy: How can you leave poor Beast Boy, cold and shivering, under the couch you meanie!

Timid: I don't blame him for hiding, imagine having two crazy muderous criminals after you.

Brave: Bring 'em on! I'll kick their butts!

Knowledge: If Beast Boy stays under the couch for too long, he could get sick.

Rage: So let him, the freak!

Brave: Shaddup, Rage!

The argument continued long after Raven decided to go get Beast Boy. She walked over to the couch and said, "Beast Boy, you'll get sick if you stay under the couch for too long."

"Good," said the voice under the couch. "Then I won't have to get a needle tommorrow."

"Beast Boy, I don't want you to get sick, now come on out."

There was a moment of silence, then Beast Boy crawled out.

"I'm not gonna survive to see my next birthday," he groaned.

"Beast Boy, just calm down and go to your room for a while. That always helps me."

Beast Boy gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Raven." He turned and walked off toward his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" asked Ralek gleefully as they listened in on the bug they planted in the Titans living room.

"He going out by himself tomorrow!" grinned Gary.

"That's when we'll start our plan. Have you got a doctor for the operation?"

"Yeah. This'll be a cinch."

The two men grinned as they settled down in the titan's attic to wait for tomorrow.

_There you go, the first chapter. Not gory and kinda rushed, I know, But it'll get more violent and I'll get more careful as the story get's good. Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two. Please enjoy. Can't think of anything else to say. Oh, and to clear up something, Ralek and Gary got in the attic by silently digging a hole through the roof using a tablespoon. (Laughter)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own your Teen Titans (grumble)._

Beast Boy awoke next morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was it. This was the day he would go to the doctor's and get his arm punctured by a sadistic doctor and his Needle of Doom. Beast Boy slowly got out of bed and stretched. He slipped on his uniform and combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and, as usual, forgot to floss. As he trudged outside, he ran into Starfire, who promptly proceeded to remind him of the very thing he was trying to forget about.

"Greetings, Beast Boy!" she said happily. "Best of luck receiving your booster shot today!"

"Umm, gee, thanks," Beast Boy answered through gritted teeth. He walked into the kitchen and received similar welcomes from the rest of his team.

"Hey, BB! All ready for your surgery? Ha ha ha!"

"Hi, Beast Boy. Your appointment is for 10:00 a.m. so eat a good breakfast." In fact, the only person who didn't mention it was Raven. As he sat down she asked, "How are you feeling?" (Robin and Cyborg had moved on to talking about other matters of little or no importance).

"Okay, for a guy who's just been reminded that he's going to die by his entire team."

Raven was about to answer when Robin shouted, "Aaaack! We forgot to account for daylight savings time! Instead of it being eight thirty it's nine-thirty! Step on it Beast Boy!" Beast Boy got up, looking as though he'd just been told his execution was happening an hour earlier. Raven found herself actually feeling sorry for him.

As he walked out, Ralek and Gary were already watching him.

"As soon as he leaves the doctor's, you knock him out, all right?" instructed Ralek.

"No prob, boss," Gary answered. They saw Beast Boy transform into an eagle and take off.

"Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy looked at his watch as he stood outside the doctor's office. 9:50. He took a deep breath, and bravely marched in.

"I've got a ten o'clock appointment," he murmured to the lady at the desk.

"All right dear, the doctor will see you in a moment." Beast Boy sat down and opened a magazine, but couldn't concentrate. _Are the letters supposed to dance around the page like that?_ he wondered before realizing that was just his hands shaking. It was 9:55. _I'm okay, I'm okay._ 9:57. _I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm in control. _9:59. _AAAAAUUUUUUGH!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!! _10:00.

"The doctor will see you now," said the lady at the desk. Beast Boy walked through the door to the office, feeling like his legs were made of cast iron and completely forgetting to be surprised that the doctor was on time for once.

"Ah, hello Beast Boy," said the doctor. "My name is doctor Winters. Now, you're overdue for your 14-year booster. If you'll just hop onto the bed there.." Beast Boy sat on the edge of the bed. The cast iron feeling in his legs was gone, but it seemed to have planted itself in his stomach. Doctor Winters rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and took out a needle. Beast Boy swallowed and tried to ignore the nausous feeling that was forming in his gut._ Okay, _he said to himself, _ Think happy thoughts._

"Now, if you'll just turn your head and pay attention to the cartoons on the wall there..." The doctor instructed. Beast Boy turned his head and desperately tried to read the comics. He saw Calvin and Hobbes sled down a hill. He saw them fly of a ridge. He saw them land in freezing cold wa-

prick

"YYYYEEEOOOOWWWW!!!"

Ten minutes later, Beast Boy walked out of the doctor's office, rubbing his arm where the doctor had 'gored' him, and wondering how he had survived. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he completely forgot about Ralek and Gary. But not for long.

Suddenly a dark shape fell in front of Beast Boy as he walked. Beast Boy looked up.

"GARY?!" He asked, horrified. Instead of talking, Gary immediately raised his fist and punched Beast Boy's lights out. Then he leveled him with a right to the stomach. Gary climbed on top of Beast Boy and started to pummel his face.

"Stop, STOP!!" yelled Ralek angrily. "You were only supposed to knock him out, not beat him to death!"

"Sorry," Gary said sheepishly. There was blood running out of Beast Boy nose in a steady drizzle, and a shiner was forming above his left eye.

"We're trying to do this without raising suspicions, remember?"

"He doesn't look that bad."

"C'mon, let's just get him to the operating room."

Ralek looked around and noticed several people watching looking horrified.

"What're you looking at?!" Ralek asked angrily. "Clear off!"

"Yeah," Gary added. "This is an important government mission. Very hush-hush, if you know what I mean."

The two criminals took Beast Boy across town to a deserted warehouse where they walked up to a man standing at an operating table. The man turned and smiled.

"Have you brought my patient?" He asked.

"Yeah, here he is," said Ralek. "Just how long is this gonna take?"

"Shouldn't take more than a few hours," The surgeon answered. They placed Beast Boy on the table and the doctor pulled out a long scalpel, and got to work. (Don't worry. We won't talk about the horrible spectacle that took place here which caused Gary to leave twice to barf in the toilet).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy should have been back by now," said Robin, looking worried as he stared at the clock. "Raven, can you make psychic contact?"

Raven assumed the lotus position and concentrated. "He's asleep," she reported. "At least I think so. He's not conscious anyway."

"Well, that explains it," said Cyborg. "BB probably freaked out an fainted when he saw the needle."

"Maybe one of us should have gone with him," said Raven.

"Can't," Robin answered. "We shouldn't spare anyone else in case the alarm goes off."

"I hope Beast Boy has not run into Ralek and his assistant," Starfire said worridly.

"I never thought about that," Robin answered. "I'll see if I can reach him on his communicator." He pulled out his own. "Beast Boy are you there? Do you copy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy are you there? Do you copy?" Robin's voice rang out on Beast Boy's communicator. The surgeon picked it up. He looked questioningly at Ralek, who motioned for him to answer.

"Uh, hello?"

"Who's that?" Robin's voice came over the speaker again. "Put Beast Boy on."

"I'm afraid that Beast Boy is unconscious right now," the doctor said, racking his brain for a good excuse. "He had an unfortunate panic attack when he saw the needle and we were forced to give him a powerful dose of sleeping gas. He should be waking up soon and then we'll be sending him home."

"Oh, okay," Robin said. The communicator switched off and Gary breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, okay," Robin said and clicked off his communicator. "He said that Beast Boy had to be given sleeping gas."

"C'mon, man," laughed Cyborg. "What kind of trouble could Beast Boy get in on a stupid trip to the doctors?"

_What did the evil doctor do to Beast Boy? You'll just have to wait for the second chapter to find out._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back, and here's the third chapter. Tons of BB/Rae fluff (heh heh). Enjoy._

_Dislaimer: Do I need to say it?_

Chapter Three

It was night time as Ralek and Gary carried Beast Boy's limp form down the street to a back alley. They paused, and then slowly lowered him down.

"This look like a good place to you?" asked Gary.

"Yeah," Ralek answered. "They'll definately find him here." They then heard sounds of someone walking nearby.

"Here comes somebody!" hissed Ralek. "Let's get outta here!" They took off as Raven came around the corner into the alleyway, calling Beast Boy's name. She then noticed Beast Boy's limp form on the ground.

"Beast Boy?" Raven came rushing up to his body. He groaned and then opened one eye. "Raven, what happened?" he asked.

"You tell me," Raven answered. "You never came home from the doctor's and Robin formed a search pa-" in the moonlight she then got a good look at him. "What happened to your face?" she asked.

"My face?" Beast Boy then noticed that blood had hardened under his nose and it was hard to see out of one eye. "I, I can't remember. Oh boy, I don't feel so hot, dude." Beast Boy then dropped to his hands and knees and began to vomit on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Raven dropped down beside him and started rubbing his back. Beast Boy retched for a few more seconds and then began shivering. Raven felt his forehead.

"You're sick," Raven said, taking off her cloak and putting it around Beast Boy. "C'mon, let's go home." Carefully she helped Beast Boy up and walked him back to Titans Tower.

Across the street, two baddies were confused out of their minds.

"What's with the sickness?" asked Gary. "Is there some freak epidemic going around?"

Ralek shrugged. "Could be a side effect from the operation. We may want to wait until he's better before we move on to phase two. You follow them back to the tower ad keep me posted. He's gotta get better sometime."

"Got it." Gary turned and kept close behind BB and Raven as Ralek headed in the other direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Tower, once the other titans had arrived and Beast Boy had been placed in the infirmary (He soon fell asleep), they ran checks to see what had caused his illness.

"Well, I'm not positive what caused this sickness," reported Cyborg. "But logically I'd say either he just picked it up off the street, or it's a result of the needle he received today, that happens to some people."

Raven, who had Beast Boy's hand in hers without a plausible excuse of how it got there, said, "He's going to be all right though, isn't he?"

"Sure," Cyborg answered. "He just needs some rest and lot's of fluids, and he'll be right as rain in no time."

"So, can we rule out Gary and Ralek here?" asked Robin.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Cyborg. "I really don't see why they would inject BB with a virus and then just dump him in an alleyway, but this wouldn't be the first weird thing they did."

"Could it be that Raven interrupted them before they could proceed with their plans?" asked Starfire.

"Could be," Robin said. "But Beast Boy was pretty worried before he left for the doctor's, so it's possible that he worried himself sick."

"If he did that, then the doctor's probably would have told us," reminded Cyborg. (This discussion continued for quite a while).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gary didn't bother to listen beyond that. He flipped on his walkie. "This is Gary," he said. "Boss, do you copy?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Ralek answered. "Report."

"We're on the list of suspects, but it doesn't look like there going to delve deep enough to know what we're planning. They're pretty bamboozled."

"Good. We can't risk them finding us, or this could end way to early, and in a rather grisly fashion. Keep me posted until he's better, then join me at the base."

"Roger that."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't say 'bamboozled' ever again."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Gary turned off his walkie and kept survielance on Beast Boy. He noticed that it was only him and Raven in the room now.

"Oh, great," he grumbled. "They're not gonna get into more mushy nonsence, are they?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy slowly woke up from his sleep. "Ugh, where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Titan's infirmary," Raven answered. Beast Boy sat up and clutched his stomach.

"You've got the flu. You should lie down." saaid Raven. Beast Boy grabbed a bucket and began to gag into it. "What in the world happened to me?" he asked.

"Robin's looking into that now."

"Oh." Beast Boy turned to Raven with a sudden inspiration, "Um, uh, Rae?"

"Don't call me Rae. What is it?"

"Well, I, uh, I, I, I, I...(He gulped and chickened out) Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Raven wasn't sure why, but she began to feel somewhat disappointed. She got up and said, "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Well," Beast Boy answered sweetly. "Since I'm going to be here for a little while, could you get me my comic books, please?"

"Sure," Raven answered. She walked down to his room and stared at the two-foot pile of junk coating the floor. "If I can find them," She said under her breath.

"Terrific. Why to they always have to talk mushy like that when I'm around?" Gary asked.

_What do you think. Yeah, I know, full of pointless fluff, but it'll get nice and full of action soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Time for Chapter Four (Applause). I changed the rating because I just wasn't comfortable with writing gory scenes, but don't worry, it won't take away from the action._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans. But this story is all mine. Muwahahahahahahahaha!_

Chapter Four

A few days later, Beast Boy felt back to normal. Gary flipped on his walkie as he watched Beast Boy wolf down a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"This is Gary," he said. "Come in, Ralek. Are you there?"

"Ya man," he heard Ralek answer. "Report."

"Looks like Beast Boy's back to normal. He hasn't barfed in 24 hours and he's eating again."

"Good. Return to base, then I can show you how to use the 'Controls'."

"Awesome. Gary out." Gary turned and flew off over the city until he reached the docks. he set down right on the edge of the water at an old warehouse (Boy, Ralek sure likes his warehouses doesn't he?). He walked inside, down a hallway, and threw a door. At the end of a large room stood Ralek, over a control panel. Ralek turned as Gary walked forward.

"Check it out," he said eagerly as Gary walked up. "I got it all set up in only a few days."

"What is it?" asked Gary.

"It's the key to making sure Beast Boy transforms."

"Are you gonna tell me what the doctor did while I was puking now?"

"Yep. He removed a minuscule part of Beast Boy's brain. This part will allow me to control his emotions, which I will then use to make him so mad that he'll transform!" Ralek pointed to the control panel, where Gary noticed were several dials.

"See? This dial controls happiness, this one sadness, this one fear, this one anger, and so on." The dials all had settings of one to ten.

Gary looked at the dials, grinning. "Well, what're we waiting for?!" he asked. He reached for the anger dial, but Ralek stopped him.

"Hold it there, man! To much of an emotional outburst could drive him insane, and then what? You need to do this very carefully and slowly."

"Got it," Gry answered. He sat down in a chair and turned on the viewscreen. It showed a close view of whatever was happening to Beast Boy at the moment, through Beast Boy's eyes. They watched as Beast Boy picked up a spoonful of fruit loops and shoved it right under the screen, presumably into his mouth.

"Let's see," Gary said thoughtfully. He stared down at the dials. All of them were on zero except fot happiness, which was at five. He grabbed the dial and switched to zero. On the screen Beast Boy's eating slowed down as his happiness left, but it sped back up when the happiness dial went back to five. "What happened?" Gary asked angrily.

"People don't just feel emotion at random, there's a reason they feel that way," Ralek explained, as if explaining basic math to a six-year-old. "If Beast Boy's happy and you turn the happiness off, then he'll just remember why he was happy and it'll go back. Same for when your making him feel stuff. If your going to make him feel anger then there has to be a reason behind it that he'll understand, like if he's in a fight. Then you can turn on his anger and it'll be directed at the thing that has the potential to make him mad. Understand?"

Gary stared at Ralek for a full minute before answering. "What, did you write books on the subject?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Ralek answered. "But you need to know a lot about the human mind if you want to control the universe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Tower...

"So, have you found out anything yet?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"No," Robin answered. "According to this web site, their are something like a gazillion different ways an average human being can pick up a virus in one day. I think we'll have to find out what happened to you yesterday by looking at it at another angle. Who did you say gave you the needle?"

"Doctor Winters," Beast Boy answered, making a face. He thought the doctor hadn't been entirely gentle when administering the shot.

"Hmm," Robin said thoughtfully. "I talked to Doctor Winters before, and he definetely wasn't the guy who answered your communicator. But it didn't sound like Gary or Ralek either. To bad we don't know the names of any witnesses."

"You'de think one of them would have been smart enough to call the Titans," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" Cyborgs voice rang through the Tower. "Let's see if a few days of being bedridden have made you any easier to beat at video games!"

"You're on Cyborg! I studied gameing books while I was sick, so you're dead!" Beast Boy raced off to battle with Cyborg while Robin tried to track down Gary and Ralek. Suddenly, the alarm rang. Robin immediatly dropped what he was doing and checked it out.

"If it's Gary and Ralek again, I'm gonna nail 'em," snarled Beast Boy, annoyed that the video games had to be put on hold.

"It's Plasmus," Robin answered as the others walked in. "Broke into a chemical plant. Titans, Go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's happening?" asked Ralek as he walked into the control room.

"Looks like there gonna go after a bad guy," Gary answered. "This could prove to be a good opportunity to test out this machine."

"Good," Ralek said. "Just be careful. Remember, if you give him an overdose of emotion, he might go nuts."

Gary swiveled around in his chair to stare at Ralek. "You're making it sound like we're giving him a drug!" he said.

"You got a better way to put it?" Ralek snapped. "I'd better stay here and make sure you do it right."

"Thanks, dad," grumbled Gary.

"Don't get smart bub, or I'll clobber you when this is over."

_Chapter Four was boring, I know, but I'll make up for it with a nice cool fight with Plasmus!_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's time for Chapter Five! And time for the Titans fight with Plasmus! (Cheering)._

_Disclaimer: Eat my shorts. But I don't own Teen Titans._

Chapter Five

Downtown in a chemical plant startled workers flee for their lives as the huge hulking slimy mess that was Plasmus gulped down several barrels of toxic waste. With each barrel he downed, he grew a little larger. As he reached for his fifth barrel, a starbolt shot out of nowhere and blew his hand off.

"You've had your fill Plasmus," said Robin as the Titans stood by the doorway. "Now we're gonna make you spit it all out."

Plasmus let out an angry roar and shot several slime blobs at the Titans who darted out of the way. Robin leapt into the air and shot his birdarang thing around Plasmus' arm. He then pulled, and Plasmus fell forward. Cyborg then leapt onto Plasmus, shoved his sonic cannon into his back, and fired. Plasmus' entire body exploded, and then reformed around Cyborg, trapping him. Beast Boy turned into a mountain goat and butted Cyborg out while Raven sliced Plasmus' arms off with her dark magic. Robin then used his bo staff to chop off Plasmus' legs. Plasmus' legs formed together and began throwing kicks at Robin, while his arms leapt after Raven and Starfire. The rest of him, which just grew several smaller legs, began shooting acid at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"This isn't working," Robin grunted. "We need a plan." He froze up Plasmus' legs with one of his ice disks and then went to help Starfire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, are you gonna do it or what?" asked Ralek. Gary suddenly seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Aw, do we have to?" he whined. "The fight was just getting good."

"Just make him mad, doofus," Ralek yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." Gary grabbed a dial and twiddled it up to five while keeping his eyes on the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg did a backflip to get away from some of Plasmus' acid while Beast Boy turned into a tiger and leapt at the slime creature. Then suddenly, he paused. He stared at Plasmus as if he were seeing him for the first time. His pupils shrank into tiny dots on his head.

"Run AWAAAAAAAAAAY!!" he screamed and dived behind a startled Cyborg.

"Yo, man, what's gotten into you?" asked Cyborg as Beast Boy cowered behind his robot frame.

"M-m-monster," whimpered Beast Boy.

"Monster? But it's just Plasmus! You've fought him loads of times."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the-" asked Ralek angrily. "That's not anger! That's being a scaredy-cat!"

"Whoops." Gary looked down at the dial he moved. "Looks like I did fear by accident."

"Well, fix it and do anger this time!" Gary turned the fear dial to zero, and then reached and turned the anger dial to five.

"If this doesn't work, I'm gonna read the instruction manual_ very carefully_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy suddenly felt his terror be replaced by fiery anger at the creature that was trying to slime them all with his disgusting sliminess.

"CHAAAAAAAARGE!!!" he bellowed and turned into a T-Rex. He charged forward and smashed through Plasmus with his enormous body. The human form of Plasmus was out for a second, but then the sludge reformed around him. The legs crashed through the ice and reattached to his body and the two arms flew down and attached to his sides. He reached forward and smacked Cyborg and Robin aside, and several sludge balls were thrown into Raven and Starfire, knocking them out of the air. He then reached forward and grabbed Beast Boy .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's still not transforming," said Ralek thoughtfully. "Raise the dial to ten." Gary reached and turned the up to the highest setting and watched. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Beast Boy let out a cry and started clutching his head.

"Hey, I think something's happening!" said Gary, grinning.

"Now, don't get your hopes up," Ralek said. "It could be just gas."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Titans heard Beast Boiy scream and turned around just in time to see the werebeast pick up Plasmus and toss him across the room. The werebeast then let out a snarl and leapt onto Plasmus, ripping into the sludge with it's claws. Eventually the human form fell out onto the floor, sound asleep. The werebeast raised it's claws.

"Wait Beast Boy! STOP!" yelled Robin. The werebeast turned and, seeing Robin, snarled again and charged. It ws about twenty feet away when Raven stepped in front of Robin.

"Beast Boy, it's me, Raven, remember?" she asked. The werebeast paused, it's ears drooping slightly as it gave Raven a sniff. Then it transformed back into Beast Boy.

"What happened?" he asked. "Aww man! My uniform!" Raven rolled her eyes and walked away while Robin made a mental note to always let Raven deal with the werebeast.

"Did I turn into that beast thing again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes and you almost killed Plasmus," Raven answered coldly. Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"Not only that, but you went throught the biggest emotional outburst I've ever seen!" said Cyborg. "First you act like Plasmus was that thing in 'Wicked Scary', then you try to rip out his guts."

Robin brow was furrowed in thought. "Something weird is going on here," he said. "And I'll bet that Ralek and Gary are behind it. Back to the Tower everyone! We need to check something out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know that Raven could turn him back!" yelled Ralek angrily. "How is he supposed to kill his friends if they can turn him back?!"

"I don't know sir," answered Gary. "This is starting to get stupid."

"Hmm, I better use my brainpower to solve this." Ralek thought for a moment. "I've got it!" he rushed over to the phone. "I heard of a man called Professor Chang who sells stuff illegally to bad guys. Maybe he has something which should allow us to control Beast Boy's body."

"Or at least give us something that can put him in his beast mode permanently," said Gary as Ralek dialed the number. After a few minutes of talking, Ralek hung up and said, "Yeah, he has a controlling device which should give us complete control over Beast Boy."

"Great! Are you gonna buy it?"

"You forget, we're bad guys," Ralek ginned. "I want you to go and take it." Gary grinned back. "It'll be a pleasure, sir." And off he flew toward Chang's 'secret' base.

_Chapter Five. If you try to imagine some cool music playing then the fight with Plasmus will seem even better! R&R._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here we go, chapter six. If anything written here is wrong or stupid, humor me please._

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, would I be writing about it here?_

Chapter Six

Back at Titans Tower Robin led the Titans up to the computer mainframe. "Okay Cyborg," he said. "I want you to scan Beast Boy for anything at all. Chemicals, molecular changes, anything!" Cyborg gave Beast Boy a thourough scan.

"Nothing," he reported. "They didn't put anything in him if that's what you mean- Hey, wait a minute!"

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"I'm not picking up anything inside Beast Boy, but my scanners show that there's a microscopic molecular signature over near the docks. And it matches Beast Boy's."

"But what does that mean?" asked Starfire.

"It means that there's a tiny piece of Beast Boy over there," Cyborg answered.

"So? Maybe he just dropped a glove there or something," suggested Raven.

"The kind of scanner I'm using now only picks up living organisms," Cyborg explained. "Whatever they took out, they must be keeping it in suspended animation."

"AURGH!" screamed Beast Boy. "They're making am evil clone of me!"

"I don't think so," Robin said thoughtfully. "It's possible it could be Gary and Ralek, so we might as well go investigate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after the Titans left, Gary returned after stealing Professor Chang's mind controller.

"Any problems?" asked Ralek.

"A few," Gary answered. "He fought tooth and nail to keep it."

_Flashback:_

_Gary: Gimme the mind control device._

_Professor Chang: Okay, here._

Gary took it out of his pocket and handed it to Ralek. It was a about the size of a quarter, red all over, and it came with it's own controller, which looked remarkably like an Xbox controller.

"So, I guess you want me to go out and bring Beast Boy here, right?" asked Gary.

"No need," Ralek answered. "The Titans have already figured it out and are coming here to investigate. Then we spring the trap on them, got it?"

"Yes sir. This'll be loads of fun." Gary smiled happily at the thought of going into battle again and cracked his knuckles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully the Titans followed the tiny signal until it lead them to an old warehouse. They leapt inside in combat mode, but there was no one around.

"Where are they?" asked Beast Boy.

"The signal is coming from that room," said Cyborg, pointing down a hallway to a door at the end. The Titans slowly crept down until the door opened up into a large room.

"So nice you could join us Titans," said Ralek from the control panel.

"I knew you guys were behind this!" yelled Beast Boy angrily.

"No need to get huffy," said Ralek, clearly enjoying Beast Boy's tantrum.

"Ya, no need to have a hissy fit," laughed Gary.

"Okay, this looks pretty open and shut to me," said Robin as he spotted the tiny dot of Beast Boy's brain that was floating in a see-through jar attached to the machine. "That day Beast Boy had to go to the doctor's, you kidnapped him and had a doctor take out a tiny piece of his brain. That doctor would be the guy I was talking to on the communicator. " Robin examined the control panel. "The part that you took out gave you partial control over his emotions, right?"

"Woah," Ralek thought for a minute. "Yeah that sounds about right. The only problem was you-" he pointed an accusing finger at Raven, "you could turn him back somehow. Maybe you could tap into his mind or something, it doesn't matter. We got a little device to counter that too." He gave a nod to Gary, who suddenly shot forward, pushing past Starfire and Cyborg, and attaching the controlling device to Beast Boy's head.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Beast Boy said, as he reached up to pulled the thing off his head.

"Oh, no you don't!" grinned Ralek who then whipped out the controller and started pushing some buttons. Beast Boy's hand shot up into the air so he fell onto his back.

"What the, I can't control myself!" Beast Boy cried frantically as he started running around in circles. Ralek and Gary burst out laughing. Then they noticed Robin running forward to rip the controller off.

"Gary! Attack!" shouted Ralek, and Gary flew forward, throwing starbolts at the Titans. Ralek reched back and grabbed the anger dial.

"Now, Beast Boy," he said as he turned the dial to ten. "Sic 'em!" Beast Boy's body started twitching as he rolled on the ground, groaning in pain. Then he slowly transformed into the werebeast.

"Oh, boy, this is not good," said Cyborg as the Titans got ready to fight both the werebeast and Gary. After a moment's hesitation, they both leapt at each other, and the fight was on.

_This is what you would call in video games, a 'boss fight'. Don't worry, I'm already writing chapter seven!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here we go, the final chapter. The big one. Need I say more?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom._

Chapter Seven

"Careful everyone," Robin said. "We don't want to hurt Beast Boy." The werebeast leapt at Cyborg, or rather, Ralek forced Beast Boy as the werebeast to leap at Cyborg. Cyborg fell backwards and used his feet to throw the werebeast off. Gary picked up Starfire and threw her into a wall, then turned and kicked Robin in the stomach. Raven tried encasing the werebeast in dark energy, but it broke free, and drove it's fist into her head.

"Cool," grinned Ralek. "Feels like I'm playing a video game, and I'm winning!"

"No your NOT!!" yelled Robin as he stuffed on of his exploding disks down Gary's shirt. "Oh boy," Gary said right before it blew up in his face. Cyborg prepped his sonic cannon and pointed it at the werebeast.

"Come on, BB, I know you can hear me, don't make me do it." he said.

"Sorry, but Beast Boy no longer has a say in what he does and does not do," said Ralek as he twiddeled the joystick on his controller so the werebeat charged at Cyborg. Cyborg fired, and the shot hit the werebeast in the chest. It slowed down a little, but sped back up as it rammed Cyborg with it's head. Raven floated in front of the werebeast and placed her hands on it's head.

"Easy Beast Boy, I'm here to help you," she said as white energy surrounded her hands.

Ralek noticed the anger dial start to go down. "Oh, NO YOU DON'T!!" he snarled, and made the werebeast toss Raven off of him.

"Nobody can defeat me now!" Ralek cackled. Then Starfire shot him in the posterior.

"YAAAAAAH!!" screamed Ralek. "MY BUTT"S ON FIRE!!" As he hopped around the room with his hands desperatly patting out the fire on his buttocks, Gary swooped down and picked up the control. Then he leapt onto the werebeast's back.

"Let's go!" yelled Gary and he made the werebeast charge. He batted aside Cyborg and Robin, but then made the werebeast screech to a halt in front of Raven. He then leapt off and threw a few punches in mid-air at Raven, who blocked them. Gary flew around and got ready to fire starbolts, but when he turned, Raven was gone.

"Where is she?" Gary asked no one in particular.

"Forget about her!" yelled Ralek with a stranglehold on Robin. "Just gimme the controller!" Gary handed it over and Ralek made the werebeast charge at Cyborg. Gary meanwhile, was locked in combat with Starfire. He raised his fist and punched her as hard as he could in the face. She fell on the ground and didn't get up again.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin, and on his way to see if she was alright, Gary came down on Robin's head, and he was knocked out too. The werebeast snuck up on Cyborg from behind and ripped open his control panel. It then yanked out several wires, and Cyborg fell down, completely shut off. Raven suddenly appeared right beside Ralek and tried to grab the controller from him, but he dodged her hands.

"Oh, yeah?" Ralek yelled and the werebeast ran up, grabbed Raven out of the air, and held her still.

"C'mon, Gary! Finish her off!" called Ralek. Gary walked forward and got ready to shoot Raven with a starbolt.

"This time, stay dead," he said. Gary aimed, and fired.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" shouted Raven. A portal appeared in th air in front of her head and behind it. The starbolt flew into the first portal and then out the second, smacking into the werebeast and destroying the controling device on his head. The werbeast quickly dropped Raven and looked around, surprised to be able to control itself again. Then it turned back into Beast Boy.

"Woah, feeling woozy," Beast Boy said as he staggered around. Raven caught him as he fell over.

"Ah, nuts!" complained Gary. "It looked like we were gonna win, too!" he looked over at Ralek, who was looking sorta like a steamed tomato.

"WE CAN STILL WIN!!" he screeched. "Just not in the way I wanted to win!" he concentrated, and suddenly his muscles began to expand. In fact, all of him began to expand until he was at least ten feet tall. He also now looked like he could bench-press 250 with his pinky finger.

"Check it out!" he said. "This is my 'emergency power', remember?" he turned to Raven and Beast Boy, who weren't looking all that confident any more. Ralek threw one punch, and Raven smashed into the wall at the opposite end of the room. He threw another, and Beast Boy joined her.

"Now I'm gonna take you down, Beast Boy, you moron!" Ralek laughed.

"Okay, what do we do now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just turn into something really big," Raven answered.

"Okay." Beast Boy transformed into a brontosaurous and swung his tail at Ralek, who easily caught it and lifted Beast Boy up and slammed him back on the ground.

"Great. Now what?"

"I'm open to suggestions," Raven said as she dodged Ralek fists.

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "I've got it!" he sprinted over to the control panel and grabbed the anger dial.

Raven realised what he was going to do a second before he did it. "Beast Boy, wait!" she cried out but too late. He turned the dial to ten and transformed into the werebeast. It quickly tackled Ralek.

"What gives?!" said Ralek angrily. He threw the werebeast off him, but it got back up and smacked Ralek's legs out from under him.

"Yeoow!" yelped Ralek as the werebeast bit his ankle. "I'll show you!" He pounced on the werebeast and started pummeling it into the ground. Raven desperatly threw all kinds of crates and stuff at him, but he didn't budge until the werebeast shoved his claws into Ralek's stomach. Ralek furiously threw the werebeast up through the roof and then followed it. A storm had started as they grappled on the rooftop. The werebeast nearly pushed Ralek off the roof, but he grabbed onto an antennae to keep from falling as he grabbed the werebeast in a chokehold. The metal antennae...

Ralek's eyes suddenly fell on the antennae, then to his hand holding it, then up to the lightning flashing above him.

"Uh oh," he said and right on cue, a bolt of chain lightning hit the antennae and sent a shock coursing through both Ralek and the werebeast's bodies. They both transformed back to their old selves and collapsed on the roof. Raven saw the whole thing, and frantically rushed forward to Beast Boy's body. Just when she thought he was dead, he let out a low groan and opened his eyes.

"Raven," he asked weakly. "What happened?"

"You were struck by lighnting," Raven answered, who was almost weak from relief.

"Oh," Beast Boy's eyes shot up to his forehead. "Is my hair okay?"

Raven got angry. "You moron!" she yelled. "You were just struck by lightning, it's a miracle that your still alive, and you worried about your HAIR?!!"

Beast Boy feigned a hurt expression. "What, are you disappointed?" he asked. Then he received the surprise of his life when Raven leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Slowly he closed his eyes and kissed her back. In fact, they were so busy with what they were doing that they didn't notice when Gary flew out of the hole in the roof and started pounding on Ralek's chest to get him to wake up. Or when Ralek did wake up and thought Gary was assaulting him. Or even when the Titans came up and started a huge free-for-all brawl. Eventually Beast Boy turned to watch the fight.

"Shouldn't we help them out?" he asked.

"Nah," Raven smiled, her hand softly rubbing Beast Boy's cheek. "I think they've got it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, after Ralek and Gary had been beaten, the Centauri police arrived to take them away. As they boarded the ship Ralek turned and yelled, "We'll get you for thi- Ah, forget it." And grumbling loudly about stupid green kids, he marched up the loading ramp.

"Don't worry boss," said Gary. "Maybe we'll get internet time."

As the ship took off, Cyborg turned and stared at Beast Boy and Raven. "Hey!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Raven.

"You two are holding hands!" Raven and Beast Boy quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. It didn't take Cyborg long to figure it out.

"Raven and Beast Boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang. Then Raven picked him up with her powers by his feet and threw him into the T-Car. As Robin and Starfire went to check if Cyborg was alright, Beast Boy turned gratefully to Raven.

"I love you,Raven," he said.

"I love you too," Raven answered with a smile. "You moron." And they kissed each other again as Robin and Starfire watched, Robin secretly hoping that this won't lead to any of Starfire's awkward comments.

_Nice little happy (though kinda corny) ending. Hope you loved reading this fanfic! Please R&R, but no flames please. _

_Special Thanks_

_To:__** Agent of the Divine One,**__ for reading and reviewing every one of my chapters in both my fanfics, and who's comments and advice I have taken to heart on many an occasion. Thank you!_

_-Feel the Burn_


End file.
